Midnight Stars
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Renesmee Cullen Is all grown up and in love with Jacob Black. She faces love, lust and drama all because of this one man. A Jake/Nessie fanfic. A re-write of the original Midnight Stars by my sister, live.life.beatifully.
1. Chapter 1

(_Renesmee Carlie Cullen's POV_)

Today I woke up and remembered today was September 10, it was my seventh birthday. I quickly glanced at my clock, and saw the time;

9:55.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" I flung myself out of bed and rushed into my bathroom, turned the water up to hot. I shampooed and conditioned my hair quickly thinking of how I told Jacob to come over around 10:00. I washed my body and shaved my legs and under arms as quickly as I could, I then jumped out of the shower and pulled a pink towel around my self. I used my brush to part my hair to the left, my curly hair let water drip to my bathroom tiled floor. I groaned and walked out of my bathroom only to run smack into Jacob's hard, leaned muscled body.

"Oh sorry!" I said quickly while blushing and holding the towel tightly around my body.

"No, no! I didn't know you were in here, I was looking for you…I should have knocked first. Sorry Ness…" He looked down, I could see his face turning pink.

"It's fine." I smiled and walked around him into my closet, I shut the door and put on my bra and small…lacy panties. Damn it Alice! She must have replaced all of my old stuff with new things while I was asleep. I rolled my eyes and picked out some dark wash size two skinny jeans, a black V-neck sweater with a white tank top to go under it and some black Ugg moccasins. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked nice.

Hopefully nice enough for Jacob. I walked out of my closet to see Jacob sitting on my bed starring down at a small box in his hands. He looked up quickly and smiled his perfect Jacob smile.

"You look gorgeous Ness. Like always." He got up off my bed and walked over to me in three strides, he towered over me in height, so I had to look up to talk to him. He was after all 6'8" and I was only 5'7''.

"Thank you Jake, That was sweet of you to say." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders and balanced on the tips of my toes so I could kiss his cheek.

"Here." He handed me the small box that was wrapped in gold wrapping paper. I carefully took off the wrappeing paper and set it on my desk.

I took the lid off of the box and pulled the tissue paper away, inside was a silver necklace with a carving of a girl that looked just like me hugging a wolf.

"Jake…This is so beautiful. Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him briefly.

"Anything for you Ness." I could hear the smile in his voice, which made the butterflies in my stomach go insane.

"Put it on me, please?" I smiled and gave him the necklace carefully. I turned around and held my damp hair up. He got the necklace on me easily and when I turned around he was beaming.

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't if sure you would." He looked down, at his shuffling feet with his hand in his jean pockets.

"Anything that you give me, I will cherish it forever. Thank you so much, I honestly love it." He looked back up at me and smiled once more, while taking my hands in his.

"It says something on the back of it, but you can look at that later." His smile turned into a smirk as he pulled me out of my bedroom.

"Hey wait! I wasn't even done getting ready, Mr. Black. My hair doesn't dry and straighten itself!"

"I like your hair curly anyways, so no need to do anything to it." He smiled at me as he dragged me down the hallway and into the living room where my parents sat.

My graceful mother glided over to me "Happy birthday honey." She said to me while pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mom." I replied as I hugged her back. She led me and Jacob to the couch and sat us down next to my father.

"Happy Birthday princess." Daddy said to me with a smile.

"Thanks' daddy," I saw two presents on the coffee table, and I squealed in delight - they spoil me way to oftern. I didn't even need any presents. I looked at Jacob who just laughed at my expression.

"What are these for?" _I don't need anymore stuff dad! I'm spoiled enough…_

"Renesmee it's your birthday, so you get birthday presents." My mother chimed to me, I smiled at her.

"I know what they are but I don't need anything, I already have all I need." I tried to make my mother see reason, but she simply would not see it. I looked to Jacob for help, he only held my hand, and told me with his eyes to just open them.

"Well its too late sweetheart they're already wrapped." My father backed my mother up, While smiling in a jokingly manner.

"Well if you don't say!" He chuckled at my lame attempt at sarcasm.

I opened the one wrapped in pink wrapping paper. It was diamond heart that had my named engraved into it, I could attach it to my necklace!

"Dad, it's so pretty, thank you." Jake let go of my hand so I could lean over and hug my father.

"Here's mine." My mother was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Oh gosh, I know that look.

My mom handed me another small box that looked identical to my fathers gift. I opened it to find I set of keys.

"What is . . . ?" My voice trailed off, Hopping the answer to my question would only be, a car.

"Go outside." My father instructed.

I jumped off the couch and ran outside to see a beautiful sight. A 1972 Ford Mustang.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my fucking gosh! This is so cool, I can't believe it! You guys got me a 1972 Ford Mustang! Holy shit! This is perfect!" I spun around and looked at Jacob who was smiling like an idiot.

"You didn't touch the engine yet, did you?" I jumped up and down, like Alice has done many times before me.

"No, I know how you love working on them, but there are all new parts you will need to fix it up back at the main house in the garage." He grin made me squeal.

_Iloveyou. I FUCKING LOVE YOU._

I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground, I hugged him close to me with my heart beating like this I'm sure he could hear it.

"Hey, just because I mentioned it to them, doesn't mean I got it for you. Bella and Edward are the ones that actually picked it up." I was still basically laying on him, in front of my parents…but I didn't care. Today is so far, amazing. I got off of Jake, and pulled him up on his feet, then I ran over to my parents and hugged them both.

"Thank you, you guys are the best parents…ever." They bother smiled and pushed me towards my new car.

"It still works, so how about you and Jake drive it over to the main house and start fixing it up?" My mom said to me,

"Great idea, c'mon Jacob!" I pulled him to my car, and we both got inside. I put my seat belt on and pulled the stick shift to drive.

"Please don't kill us. I know how you drive when your happy." I looked over at Jacob and laughed, "Oh c'mon, I'm not that irresponsible." I started driving to the main house along the pathway that's been created over a span of seven years. We reached the house in a few minuets and I drove the car into the garage. I hopped out of the car and popped the hood to see that beautiful engine.

"So pretty…" I was engrossed in the engine that I didn't even notice Jake starring at me with a growing smile on his face.

"What? Do I have sometime on my face?" I wiped my face to see nothing on my hands.

"No, it's just…You're so different from any girl I've ever met. You're just…well you're gorgeous, you love sports, and cars…but you still love all that girly stuff, it's amazing. You're amazing." He smiled at me and turned around to get some tools to fix the car. I had tears in my eyes and while he was still turned around, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and just hugged him.

"I love you Jake, You're the best friend I could ever have." He managed to turn around with my arms still around him, and he hugged me back, Lifting my up off my feet in the process. I giggled until we were eye level.

"I love you too, Nessie." His eyes were sincere, the showed all of his emotions. They always have.

"Good." He laughed while I smiled, but he set me down when we heard a voice being cleared. I turned to see Uncle Emmett standing in the garage with a smirk on his face.

"You two should just go get eloped in Vegas or something. I swear." He walked back inside filling the house with his booming laughter.

_Thanks Uncle Emmett._

"Well, How about we fix this car up for a little bit and then I'll show you the rest of my present?"

"Sounds good." I smiled and pulled my sweater off, Not wanting to get it dirty.

"You could have warned me that you were just going to start taking your clothes off." He smirked and pulled off his nice green polo, revealing he had a tight, white wife beater on underneath.

_Hot damn…_

I pulled my eyes away from his body and looked the engine over.

"Well, The carburetor's a mess. The carburetor spacer and choke tubes need to be replaced. So do some of the gaskets…they'll all rusted. Do we have any of that stuff?" I asked while leaning over the hood looking over everything.

"Uh…yeah. H-hold on." I looked over at him, he was shaking his head back and forth like he was trying to get something out of his mind.

"Here." He handed my what I needed and we both go to work on this beautiful car. So far, This is the best birthday ever.

"Do you want to take it out for a test drive?" Jacob asked as he wiped his hand off with a towel. We were both sort of sweaty since the terperture for some reason got up to 85 degrees.

"Yeah - But hold on, I'm gonna change. I have some clothing here that'll suit for this weather." I wiped my hands off on the towel and ran inside.

"Alice? I need - " Cold fingers grabbed my hands and dragged me up the stairs.

"Yes, yes - I know what you need." She dissapeared into her room and came back out with gladiator sandels, jean shorts and a short sleeved white V - neck.

I took the clothes and smiled at her with all my appriciation as I went into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and did a spin for her.

"That'll do for now," She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "have fun with Jacob!" She pushed me towards the stairs and went back into her bedroom to do god knows what - probably re - organize all of her clothing. I went back into the garage to see Jake putting away some of the tools.

He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open. "You - uh you ready?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get this baby to the paint shop so I can give her a new paint job!" he smiled at my enthusiasm and tossed me the keys. We both got in the car happily, I backed out of the garage and onto the road towards the rez.

"Is you and Quil's shop even open?" I asked as I turned down a familiar road.

"I'm the owner of the place, so it doesn't matter if we're not open today." He smiled and watched the passing green fly by us.

I looked at him closely, he sill hasn't stopped smiling since this morning. I turned the radio on and drumed my fingers against the sterring wheel.

"It's September 10th, 2013 ladies and gentlemen…and I have a special request from someone to wish his best friend, Nessie and very special happy birthday. So happy birthday Nessie! Here's an old song, just for you Nessie. It's Nothin' On You by B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him in shock.

"Eyes on the road, Ness." He said with a big grin.

"Oh my fucking god. If I could, I swear to god I would just freaking kiss you right now! You got Ryan Seacrest to say happy birthday to me! You are the best person, ever. I fucking love you." I looked back over at him in glee, then I pulled up into his garage's parking lot, jumped out of my car and pulled Jacob out with me.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" I grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. It was soft but full of excitement. I felt him kiss me back for a split second before I pulled away and ran inside the garage where Quil was working on a car.

I just kissed him. I seriously just kissed him. Holy shit, oh my...I just kissed Jacob Black, and then completely run away from him yelling and screaming with happiness like a five year old.

Ah whatever, fuck it. Nothing could ruin my day. So I let my voice go an octave higher and I screamed as loud as I could to Quil.

"HOLY SHIT QUIL. RYAN SE-"

"I heard, I was listening to the radio. Did you hear the song that was being played after that?" He rolled his eyes and tinkered with something in the engine.

"Yeah, It's my favorite song and always will be." I smiled and looked to see Jake just now walking in with a dazed expression on his face.

_Score 1 to Nessie, for putting Jacob in a walking coma. _I snorted to myself, making Quils eyes dart to mine, then over to zombie-Jake.

"What's wrong with him?" Quil nodded to Jake and laughed a little bit.

"Oh, I kissed him. I didn't know how else to thank him." I shrugged as if it was nothing and skipped over to the spay paint's.

"Hey Jacob, what do you think about me painting it Red and Black?" I turned around to see him just smiling, smiling like he just won the fucking lottery.

_Score 2,_

"Well, I think it'd look pretty sweet. So, let's go with those color's and you can get painting while I get your other present!" He walked into another part of the garage with that stupid little grin on his face.

"You got me _another _present? Jake!" I said in protest. I could hear him laughing on the other side of the garage.

Yeah, so what? I made Jake happy and that made me happy and fucking kissing him made me ecstatic. So can't i just be damn ecstatic on my birthday? I think I know the answer to that. And it is a big, fat HELL TO THE YES.

"Ness, You do realize that he's probably screaming like a little girl just cause you randomly kissed him? I mean, damn he looked pretty fazed!" Quil looked back where Jacob was and grinned too,

"It's not my fault I'm a good kisser!" We both laughed as I put on a paint mask and goggles so I could get to work on my car…

Jacob's POV-

She kissed me. She just fucking kissed me. Holy shit.

I rolled her bike in next to Quil so it was still hidden by the car Quil was working on.

"Man, I'm so damn lucky to have imprinted on her. She's the exact definition of perfect." I leaned against the car and watched her paint,

"Did you kiss her back?" He asked, his voice dull but intriged.

"Of course I did, best fucking kiss I've ever had, man. That was her first one too! I feel so damn privileged!" To be honest, I was walking on sunshine, floting on air, soaking up the sunshine of my Nessie, kissing me.

"Ha, I can't wait till Claire is older, she's already so beautiful. I want to know if she'll be the same, or different."

"She's ten right?" I thought back to last seeing Claire, four weeks ago? Five?

"Yeah, turning eleven in December." Whenever he talked about her, his voice was get so proud, he was like a parent bragging about their kid being the best soccer player compared to the other kids.

I nodded my head and looked back at my Nessie, who of course had to bend over just at this moment.

"Oh hot damn…" I will admit, I do tend to look at her ass a lot...I felt like a - a pervert sometimes, but it's natural. She's _my_ imprint, i'm aloud to look at her like she's mine. 'Cause in a way, she is.

"Man, you are such a perv sometimes!" I glared at him, It was weird how he knew just what to say at the right time, it was like we had another Edward, except Quil-ified

"It's not my problem the girl has a nice body." I shrugged and rolled the motorcycle out to where she was, she didn't even notice until she was finished painting. She so smart, but so incredibly un-obsevent. When she finally turned around, her eyes grew five times larger and her mouth made a poppig noise as it formed a perfect 'o' .

"Oh…My…God." She dropped the spray paint gun and tore off her mask and goggles. Throwing them to the ground without a care.

"Like it?" I watched her walk over to the bike and I slowly, I had a smile that just kept growing and growing, she has no idea what she does to me.

"Did you restore it, the whole thing?" He voice was whispered, like if talking louder would hurt the bike.

_Of course, you would never get anything less that perfect. _

"Yes ma'am." My face had a smile that matched hers, I couldn't help not smiling when I saw her with a smile that beautiful.

"I…I can't even begin to explain how much this…what you've done for me today…everyday. Oh, Jacob. This is just, wow." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she smiled at me. I pulled her towards me, and kissed the top of her head.

"Happy birthday, Ness." I said quietly into her curls, I inhailed deeply. Basking in the closs-ness of our bodies.

She mumbled a thank you as her face pressed it's self into my chest.

"Ness, I want to talk with you about something really important. So, come with me." I took her small hand in mine and pulled her towards the beach. Once we reached our special spot on First beach, I pulled her down next to me on the bolder I was sitting on.

_You got this Jake, now...don't mess up!_

"Ness, Remember two months ago when I was teaching you how to drive…and that one moment when we weren't talking at all and just looking at each other?" I said, without skipping a beat.

"Yes…why?" Her face was glowing slightly due to the sun, making her seem so much more gorgeous.

"Did you feel something, something that you couldn't explain?" My voice was smooth, like we were about to have a normal conversation.

"Yeah…" She began to pick at some leaf she found, not looking at my face.

"Well I did too, and that's what happens when a bond is beginning to form, a different kind of imprint bond."

_Honey, please look at me. I love you so much, this is important._

"Wait…Imprint bond? What?" She snapped her head up, our eyes met and her face was curious,

_Thank you, I hope you can't see how nevouse I am._

"It comes with Imprinting. Imprinting is a way us wolves…sort of find the one we're destined to be with. After we change for the first time in our lives, there's a chance for _this_…thing - for Imprinting. We meet the other person for the first time and it's like the universe is tilted on its axis and ripped away from your feet. You're left floating for a minute, with nothing holding you together but that person, but her…but _you_." I puased letting her soak it in.

"Everything that you were once attached to: your home, your family, your friends. Nothing matters but her. She is the reason you exist, the reason the universe untangles, the reason you stay on your feet. You're my reason. And, I imprinted on you when you were a baby. Our bonds from then went to being a brother/sister relationship, to a best friend relationship and…well now I feel like the next bond is coming for us. The next step. Nessie, I realized on that day, two months ago that I was falling in love with you. Now I know that…I am in love with you. Completely." He face went from shocked, to confused, to being...happy.

"Jake, I'm in love with you too - you just keep making this day better and better." She bit her bottom lip, and I swear I saw her eyes dart to my lips, then back to my eyes. A blush crept onto her gorgeous face.

_I just want to kiss you, I hope I'm aloud._

"You don't have to ask." Shit, I said that out loud?

"I'm glad." I pretended I knew I said that, just so I could touch those fucking plump lips.

My hands brought her face to mine and when our lips just...brushed against each other my body started doing flips, and the wolf inside of me just wanted more...and more. Soon my hands dove into her soft curly hair as she pulled her little body a little more than on top of me, which I didn't mind. I pulled away so she could breath, so we could both breath.

"Wow…" Was all she said before she pulled my face back to hers.

_Heaven, Bliss, Heaven, Oh my god._

A few minuets passed, and all I could hear was our heartbeats. I didn't even hear someone walk in our direction. Quite frankly, I only cared about my girl at this point.

"Well, Isn't this cute. You two are sucking faces!" I pulled away from Nessie, and glared at Embry. She hid her face in my shoulder. Probably in embarrassment.

"Nessie...? Damn girl you look...never mind." He stopped talking when I growled at him.

My girl looked at Embry, her cheeks were pink.

_You are so cute, that words can't describe how much._

"Uh - Em, can you please like…go away?" She sounded annoyed,

_Great, she may be taking after Blondie._

"Gee thanks. I feel the love but, I actually came here to talk to you about how Leah's home and I don't know what the hell to do."

Nessie got up out of my lap quickly and pulled me up with her.

"What's wrong with Leah being home, you've been waiting to see her!" She half yelled, she looked upset.

"Yeah, But Leah brought home a friend…" Oh no, Embry don't say it. Nessie will blow up. She loves Leah like a sister, you better start fucking running.

"Oh no…Embry…You didn't?" Her hand came over her mouth, to cover up her perfectly shapped mouth that formed a perfect little 'o'.

"Ness, I can't let LeLe be hurt again, when I finally got her two years ago…we've been so happy and now…It'll just be like the Sam thing. I can't put her through that. She -" Man, if you keep talking, Nessie's just gonna eat you.

"You can't fight an imprint Embry, Everyone knows that." I looked sternly at Embry as I pulled Ness a little closer to me, he knows I'm right.

_Baby, please don't eat Embry..._

Ness' face looked so sad, and so very pissed.

"How do I tell her though? She'd hate me…but Annie is so…so…she's gorgeous…"

"Embry, before you can even think of your imprint, Talk with Leah." I said it my alpha voice, he likes to put important things off.

"Okay!" He took off running, knowing he was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wheeeew. That was a long one, Now, Let's just hope I have patience to write another long one. Reviews are nice, (:**

**I noticed my sisters version is VERY diolog-y, so i'll fix that, or i'lltry. And, it's also kind spaz-tastic, in my opinion. I'll also fix that. Oh AND one more thing i will fix. She made Jake and Nessies relationship like go from being a new couple to it seeming like they've been together together for like ever and that doesn't fly with me so well, :D**

**Oh, Does anyone know the Script? Well, I imagined Danny (The lead singer, yum) as Kreg. Then I though Enrique Iglesias should be Chris, (OMG He is so yummy!) && Then Opal would be (HAS TO BE) Zac Effron. (Sorry, But he is so pretty3)**

**Discaimer: SM owns twilight. As if you didn't already know that**

* * *

(_Renesmee's POV_)

"Poor Leah," I said as I thought about how broken my best friend would be.

Jake pulled me into his side and hugged me tightly. "Leah's a tough girl, she'll probably kick his ass - but he'll survive."

I nodded my head and started to walk along the beach. I looked at him for a second and smiled, did this day really happen?

"What?" Jake asked, while intertwining out finger.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I tried to pull Jake with me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Na - uh. Don't you 'Nothing' me," He spun me around to face him, except I had to look up.

_I wish I had inherited dad's height._

"I don't, I like how you're so . . . you know. Small." Great, Way to use your power. Stupid powers, such a traitor.

"Why do you do that?" I asked without thinking, he got all shy all of a sudden.

He looked back up at me, smirking. "Why'd you change the subject?"

"I'm a naturally curious animal." He lost his smirk, His face grew hard.

"You're not an animal, if anyone's a animal. I am." His eyes kept darting around, what was he looking for?

"Well, uh - maybe we should go back to the main house?" He didn't respond to me, so I just sighed and let go of his hand. I began walking away from him, but I wasn't alone for long.

"Don't go anywhere without me, Ness. That'd be mean to just leave me there." He smiled, but it wasn't a real one. Something was wrong.

He tried to take my hand, but I pretended to not see it, so I crossed my arms over my flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surprised by my rejection.

"You tell me." Was all I said before I walked ahead of him, all the way to my new car. He caught up with me quickly and jumped into the car with me.

"I will once we're at the main house. I promise." I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and we sped out of the garage's "parking lot". Something weird was deffinantly going on.

It was silent the whole ride home, Jacob kept moving. Whether it was bouncing his knee, or looking around. Everywhere. I stopped the car right infront of the house and jumped out without even opening the door. I stormed inside to balloons and streamers everywhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, smiling at me happily. I stopped, looked at them for a few seconds and then stormed upstairs to my fathers old room. I heard mumbled voices below me, then my dad and Jacob's voices became more prominent. They were yelling.

"What . . . do? She . . . Why . . . call . . . Jacob! Her . . . endangered!" Was all I could hear my dad say,

"Nothing! Get . . . head, bloodsucker!" I cringed at that word. I was half _bloodsucker._

I flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs to see my mom holding my dad back, and Emmett holding Jacob back.

"What's going on?" I said quietly, everyones eyes flew towards me.

"Uh, nothing Ness." Jake whispered to me, why was he whispering. Everyone let go of each other, and a few hisses erupted from my parents.

The door flew open and in came three faces I thought I'd never see again.

"KREG! OPAL! CHRIS! HOLY - OH MY GOSH!" I ran over to all three of them and tackled them to the ground, They're three of the five half vampires I knew, I grew up with them. **(A/N: I know in my sisters version, they were human but... half vampire "rock stars" are so much sexier sounding, no?)**

We laid on the floor for a few seconds, then I burst out laughing as I pulled my self off of them. The sat up at stared at me, dumb founded.

"What, you won't help us stand up? Your are still, so very rude." Opal scoffed and stood up, pulling Kreg and Chris with him.

"Sorry that i'm a girl and I couldn't possibly manage pulling all of you up at the same time." I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Jacob and Emmett playing X-Box, Jasper and Rosalie playing a game of Chess, Alice watching intently, my parents sitting on the love seat, talking and my grandparents were most likely in the kitchen. All trying to act as if Jacob and my father weren't just at each others throats.

"Hey, it's all right. You're still a midget though." Kreg said, he laughed after and gave me a little noogie.

"Don't mess up my hair, It's already a mess. Jacob wouldn't let me straighten it." I glared in his direction, but he didn't notice.

Everyone seemed to be occupied, so I rolled my eyes and motioned for the guys to follow me outside. Once we were on the porch, I sat on the railing, Kreg sat next to me while Opal and Chris sat in chairs in front of us.

"So exactly why are you all here?" I asked, while twirling a strand of curly bronze hair with my finger.

"Well, It's your birthday, dumbass. You thought we'd miss it?" Kreg nudged my shoulder playfully, I just full out pushed him off the railing and into the bush below. I started laughing immediatly, causing my self to hold onto the beam of the railing to keep myself from falling too.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" I heard Kregs voice behind me, I just nodded my head while trying to calm down my laughing.

"Opal, catch her." What? Catch me - OH NO!

Before I could get a word out, I was flying through the air, laughing and screaming.

"YOU ARE NOT PLAYING FOOTBALL WITH ME BEING THE BALL AGAIN!" I said as Opal threw me back to Kreg, who then tossed me over to Chris as if I weighed nothing.

"Oh yes we are." I heard Chris yell after he threw me to Opal.

"AH!" I screamed when Kreg caught me, then he actually put me down. All three guys surrounded me as I sunk down the the forest floor laughing hysterically, they soon joined me and we probably would look like lunatics to a normal person.

We laid in the grass, sprawled out next to each other, starring at the clouds in the blue sky while our laugher began to die off.

"I remember, one time back at my house when we tried to smoke, cause we thought we were cool and we ended up coughing all the smoke up for like an hour." I held my body up with my fore arms and looked at Opal, who was laughing quietly to himself remembering that stupid time.

"Yeah, we were only five, but mentally fourteen, we were the dumbest five year olds ever." Chris said, who also sat up along side of me.

"But we were probably the first five year olds to ever smoke." Opal said, who then sat up too.

"Attempt." I corrected him, I cracked a smile at them and looked down at Kreg.

"That's when our parents separated all of us from each other because we were becoming 'bad kids'" He sat up and the anger in his blue eyes was noticeable.

"I can't believe it's been two years since I last saw all of you, You are all so . . . not puny and scrawny like. Honestly, I think all of you are maybe 3/4 Jacob's size, and that's scary." I laughed, and so did they. Well except Kreg.

"You and Jacob together?" Keg asked quietly, while he began picking at the grass.

"Sort of, I guess today we got together. But not officially." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, knowing how Kreg still felt about me after all these years.

"Oh, I see." The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"Hey Ness, you're coming to my wedding." Opal suddenly said, I whipped my head in his direction.

"WEDDING? WHO ARE YOU ENGAGED TO!" He smiled, as if he was so proud.

"Trish." His smile was huge, like it was ear-to-ear.

"OH MY GOSH!" I hugged him tightly and got up and started jumping up and down happily. I whipped out my cell phone and called Trish's cell.

"Hello?" She said after two rings.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME YOU AND OPPIE WERE GETTING MARRIED? Does the word BEST FRIEND not mean anything to you?" I fake sniffled, and she laughed at me.

"I was going to, but I got whisked away by my mom, she wanted to take me wedding shopping, already." I heard the annoyance in her voice as I sat back down next to Opal.

"So this happened today? And I'm your maid of honor right, cause I mean we are BEST FRIENDS." I laughed and Opal starred at me, clearly wanting to talk to her.

"Yes, of course you are my maid of honor." She laughed on the other end of the phone, I smiled.

"Well, Opal's dying over here, he wants to phone real bad and I can't decide if I want to give-"

She cut me off mid sentence, "Give him the phone." She said quickly, I heard the excitement in her voice. I handed Opal the phone and he ran off to talk to her.

"Damn, he's like, really in love!" I said as I stared at Kreg and Chris. Who then, burst out laughing.

"She's all he talks about. It's really funny though, Just cause she does the same thing." Chris said, while laughing. I rolled my eyes, they don't understand love.

"Hey Nessie, could you come here?" I looked up to see Jacob standing there with his hand in the pockets of his jeans. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen." I stood and ran to Jacob, I jumped into his opened arms and pressed my face into his neck. He chuckled as I inhaled his scent and felt my self get light headed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you what was wrong earlier. It was them, they were apparently looking for you and they went past the border, and I smelled - " I cut him off by pressing my lips to his softly.

"You talk entirely to much, sometimes." I said with a small smile playing on my lips. He kissed my nose lightly, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Later tonight, we're going back to the beach and having some more, Nessie and Jake time. Alright?" Our eyes met, and I kept our gazes locked.

"Okay, now go play X-box with Emmett, I can hear him laughing. He took it off pause and he just killed you five time." I laughed at Jake's reaction, he looked horrified.

"That fucker!" He kissed me quickly and ran back inside yelling curse words at Uncle Emmett.

I shook my head in laughter and skipped back over to where are the guys were. I looked at all of them, they all looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked,

"You and Jacob, you were all . . . lovey dovey and shit. It was gross." Kreg said, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning with . . . rage.

"Gross to you, amazing to me." I giggled, causing the guys to laugh at me.

"Hey now, it's not nice to laugh at a girl when she . . . giggles." I even laughed after I said that, it just sounded so - so weird.

"Whatever Ren, But this is getting boring. I wanna do something . . . thrilling." Chris looked at me with a evil smile forming on his face.

"Branch jumping time!" He yelled and soon all of the guys disappeared and were standing on high branches of trees.

"But I suck at this!" I said as I started climbing a tree.

"Ren, you're climbing on my tree!" Kreg whined, I laughed at his childishness

"Suck it up you big baby!" I smiled and finally reached the branch he was standing on.

"I'm not a baby," He stated,

"Yeah right, whatever. Hey guys!" I called to Opal and Chris, then I looked back at Kreg. "If I fall, one of you three better be getting your asses out of the tree to save me!"

"Yes Ma'am." Said Opal,

"Alright, will do." Chris said, not really paying attention.

"I might let you fall . . . " Kreg said with a smile on his face, I punched his arm and he held his hands up towards me. "Kidding, kidding. Of course I'd save you, You wouldn't even have time to register that you're falling, cause I'd catch you immediately." He brushed off his shoulder playfully, trying to look smooth.

"Say's the guy who ran into a stop sign." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Branch jump on the count of three!" Opal said, trying to hide a smile.

"OneTwoThree!" Chris said in a rush as we all started jumping from branch to branch. I saw a elk and licked my lips. I dropped from the tree I was on, and landed on top of the animal. The impact killed it instantly. I sunk my teeth into it's jugular and felt the warm liquid flow into my mouth and down my throat.

I pushed the dry carcass away from me and tossed the animal behind a tree. I wiped my face in cause I spilled.

"That was a clean drink," Christ said as the guys approached me.

"Well you know how I am, clean and pristine." I rolled my eyes and began walking back to the house, the guys right on my heels.

Today is so far, turning out to be very lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Reviews are nice, (: Thanks to you who have review and like it, I'll tell my sista (:**_

_**I have to put her ideas into this thing, as well so there HAS to be a part in this chappie where Nessie and Kreg sing together. Blah, Blah, Blah. All orders from my sister.**_

_**Erg.**_

_**Discaimer: SM owns twilight. As if you didn't already know that**_

* * *

While walking back to the house, Kreg, Opal, Chris and I talked about all of our great times and childhood memories that meant a lot to us.

"Oh! Remember that one time, when we were like two and we all ran away into the forest and tried making a house?"

I laughed as the memory came back to me . . .

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"KREG, You CAN'T get this cave dirty! I just cleaned it and made it look nice with flowers, don't bring mud in here!" I yelled at him, He looked down and mumbled a sorry._**

**_"But, Ren! We're outside! And - and this is our house too!" Opal said to me discreetly, but then he looked over at Trish who was laughing hysterically._**

**_"Renny, Let's just play with my Barbie's, and let the boys make a mess. They'll end up cleaning it if we take their Trucks away!" Trish said to me happily, while eyeing the guys stack of Tonka Trucks._**

**_"Oh, Okay!" I said while giggling. I heard a few wolf howls and I screamed out in excitement and ran out of our cave._**

**_"Jakey! Jakey! Jakey!" I said as I saw Jake in his wolf form, I ran over to him and hugged his furry neck. _**

**_He barked a low rumbling bark, and licked my face. I giggled again and let go of him. He disappeared behind a bush and came back out in Kahaki pants and a T-shirt._**

**_"Nessie! Gosh, you had me so scared when I came back to the house and you family had no clue where you and your friends went! Why are you out here all alone anyways?" His tone was soft and concerned as he picked me up. I pulled on his shirt collar and pointed to the cave._**

**_"You were in a cave? Nessie, a bear could have been in there!"_**

**_I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his cheek, I showed him Kreg killed the big bear and the dragging it somewhere._**

**_"Oh . . . Well I think it's time for you to go home. Your parents are going to throw a hissy fit If I don't get you home right now." He kissed my forehead and started to walk away._**

**_"Jakey! No! Trish, Chris, Opal and Kreg are still in the cave playing! We have to take them home too!" I jumped out of his arms and back to the cave. _**

**_"Hey, My Jacob is here to take me home, so come on!" She said to all of them, they grabbed their toys and followed me outside . . ._**

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

"Our parents were so mad! But, Alice though it was cute that we were playing house." I laughed at I said that,

"We were all two years old, but we looked like, six right?" Opal asked, I nodded and he shook his head as he laughed.

"Oh, god. Remember when Kreg and I though we were gonna get married?" I asked the guys, and we all started laughing, Kreg only smiled.

"Hah, That was only four years ago, we looked ten, at least."

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Kreg! We're gonna get married okay? So Trish can be my maid of honor! She's sad that her sissy is making her the flower girl and not the maid of honor! It's terrible!"_**

**_"Uh, But i'm not in the mood to get married now Ren. Maybe in a few days." He said as he went back to playing video games with Opal and Chris._**

**_"Then I'll marry Jakey!" I said with triumph, Kreg stood up so quickly and looked at me smiling._**

**_"Okay! I'll marry you now!" I giggled and went and told Trish. _**

**_"_****_Okay__,__You can be my maid of honor, let's go tell my mommy and daddy! They are with Kreg's parents, so we might as well tell everyone!" I exclaimed._**

**_"C'mon then!" Trish yelled as she pulled me inside._**

**_"MOMMY, DADDY! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I giggled and looked at Trish, who also giggled._**

**_My dad came flying down the stairs with my mom. "Married? To who?" He half yelled._**

**_"Kreg," I said in a 'duh' like tone._**

**_"Ness, you can't go and marry him! You're only thre - " I gave him a glare, "Uh, You're only ten." He rubbed the back of his neck like he was uncomfortable._**

**_"But Trish has to be the maid of honor of something! Her sissy is making her the flower girl!" I whined and looked at Trish._**

**_"How about, When you're older, Trish can be your maid of honor. Can you wait that long sweetheart?" My mother asked, pointing the question at Trish, She nodded her head shyly. She hardly talks to adults._**

**_I giggled and pulled Trish outside to play, knowing she'd get her dream someday._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Hey Ren, did you even notice that huge bus?" I looked to where Christ was starring, And I sort of half gasped half screamed.

"You are not a band, seriously? Why didn't I know about this?" I asked the guys as I ran to the bus and went inside to see a keyboard, two guitars and some other instruments in cases.

"You never asked." Opal smirked as he sat on the couch and picked up a guitar and started strumming it at random.

"Wow, guys." I sat on a chair and stared at all of them on the couch.

"I've honestly never heard you sing before, Ren. Maybe we should hear a little something something?" Chris waggled his eyebrows at me, I gave him a horrified look.

"No." I said firmly.

Kreg picked u his guitar and started playing something familiar,

He smiled and took a breath. "I remember what you wore on the first day, You came into my life and I though Hey, You know this could be something." I put my head in my hands and tried not to laugh, he was so good, that it was funny cause you wouldn't expect him to . . . be able to sing.

"Cause everything you do and words you say, You know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing." He sang, looking straight at me with a smirk on his face.

He is so not challenging me, is he?

"So maybe it's true, That I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one." I sang softly, echoing him just a tad bit. I knew this song because I used to love this band when I was little,

"But there's so much time, To figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone, And I'm thinking two is better than one."

At this point, Opal began playing a little keyboard as I sang softly, "I remember every look upon your face."

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing." Kreg smiled after he finished his verse,

I got a little louder this time, knowing the guys wouldn't judge me to bad. "'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing."

"That maybe it's true - That I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one." We sang together, I matched up in tempo with his voice perfectly.

"But there's so much time, To figure out the rest of my life - And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one." We dragged out the last word of the chorus, turning it into a crescendo. I laughed and realized - This was fun!

"I remember what you wore on the first day, You came into my life and I thought, hey - " Kreg had a smirk on his face, still not disappearing. "Maybe it's true - That I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one."

"There's so much time, To figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking, ooh. I can't live without you, 'Cause baby, two is better than one. There's so much time. To figure out the rest of my life - But I figured out with all that's said and done ; Two is better than one." We sang the last three versus together, smiling like retards the entire time.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so good! This is so fun! Gah!" I jumped up and down and laughed like the seven year old I really am.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, madame." Opal said in an overly thick french accent.

"Yeah, well maybe we should go back to the house. To see what everyone is up to." I laughed and rolled my eyes,

"Wait, Ren. Sit down, we wanna give you your present." Chris said, with a smile that looked like it might break his face.

"Well, let me see it!" I exclaimed happily.

"It's optional, Option A - You come on tour with us, for a little while, see a bunch of great bands, meet celebrity's. Yada - Yada -Yada. Option B is getting backstage tickets to a few shows, and catching up with a few people like your dream guy, Justin Bieber." Kreg rolled his eyes and stared at me dramatically.

"I'm so over that faze! Justin Bieber is no longer my love interest, Jacob is." I rolled my eyes and continued on. "And I choose Option A - as long and Jake gets to come along as my personal bodyguard?" I batted my long eyelashes at Kreg and he sighed.

"Fine." He gave into my act, and I jumped up in triumph.

"YES!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go tell Jake! See you guys later!"

And with that, I stumbled off the bus and into the main house.


	4. Chapter 4

/N: Reviews are nice, (: Thanks to you who have review and like it, I'll tell my sista (:

_**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. As if you didn't already know that**_

_**P.s. I was listening to bedrock when i was writing this...lmao.**_

* * *

"Jake!" I said as I ran into the house, I spotted him on the couch and I jumped right into his lap.

"Fuck!" He yelled,

"Guess what, guess what!" I said as I jumped up and down in his lap. Emmett laughed because to him it would look like I was straddling him, and then dry humping him. Which, in a way I was.

"What?"

"Kreg said that my birthday present is going on tour with him and the guys, and you can come with me!" I smiled hugely and hugged his neck. "Isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah. Great." Jake said sarcastically,

"What's wrong?" I asked, does he not like the guys?

"I just . . . You know I've never really liked them . . . " He trailed off, looking at me with pleading eye. "Please baby, don't argue with me about this. That Kreg guy has always had a thing for you . . . "

Aw, he called me baby. I held a smile back, "He's my friend Jacob, You know I don't like him like that. Only you!" I half yelled and I crawled off of him. I stood up and started walking outside.

"Nessie! I know that! But that doesn't mean he's not going to try and get you in bed! Edward even knows that's his plan! Kreg isn't worth your friendship. He's dirt." I felt my anger boil up.

"He's isn't dirt! You don't know him like I do!" I yelled.

"So what are you gonna do Ness? He doesn't care about anything except taking your virtue! He's a dirty _bloodsucker_! He feeds on humans!" Jacob yelled, he was shaking badly.

"Dirty bloodsucker? I'm . . . half of one, so is Kreg. So, I guess I'm a dirty bloodsucker too, huh?" I pushed the tears off of my face, and felt my fingers twitch.

"If you leave with him, I'm not coming and - and I guess that makes you just like him." I clenched my fist, and then unclenched it.

"Then - then you lied." I said angrily. "You know what - maybe we should re think things, maybe we're not meant to be!" I stormed away, my blood was boiling.

A few minuets later I heard a wolf howling, I started to run after him, but someone caught me around the waist and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed.

"Let - Let me go!" I screeched, the arms around me tightened.

"No Ren, Just calm down." I froze when I heard the voice, I struggled harder when I realized it was Kreg.

"You - you caused this! Jacob hates me because of you! He said all you want to do is take my - my virtue and that you feed off of humans! How could you! Why?" I said as I beated his chest with my fists.

"Please . . . Ren! Just calm down!" Kreg yelled forefully. as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Then let me go." I whispered in a voice that was as calm as I could manage. He walked into the tour bus and set me down on the couch,

"What did Jacob say?" Kreg said as he sat on the couch across from me.

"That you were a dirty bloodsucker - and I was just like you for wanting to be your friend. He said you only wanted to take my virtue and you drink human blood.."

He cursed and stood up, he looked pissed.

"No - Ren, not at all. You're my friend - I do have some feelings for you, but I don't want to act on them, knowing our friendship would never be the same. I've drank human blood before, but not in the last few years. I've been strictly on animal blood - I couldn't take the risk of wanting to drink people's blood at concerts. You're not a dirty bloodsucker - not at all. You're the most selfless, kind person I know." He said truthfully. "I can't believe I'm doing this - but as much as I don't like Jacob - he was just upset, he didn't mean anything he told you. Just like I know you didn't mean it when you told him you two should re think things."

I blinked a few times, that was the most heartfelt speech i've ever heard from him. "How about next summer when we go on tour again, you can come with us then? I don't think right now is really the best time." He looked sad that he said that - I got up an hugged him.

"Thank you Kreg - I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

I quickly left the bus and ran to the woods, searching for my Jacob.

I laid down, i've spent an hour looking for him. I rested my head on my arms and pondered, I got lost in my thoughts and soon fell asleep.

_I was wandering the forest, it was misty and dark. I heard strange noises, and the I heard a breath. I turned around startled and saw a beautiful woman standing before me in all white._

_"Renesmee Cullen?" An angelic voice called out to me, I looked at the gorgeous young woman - her voice was - so . . ._

_"Er, Uh yeah . . . That's me?" I said, not sure of what was going on._

_"I'm Sarah Black."_

_Jacob's mother?_

_"Oh, well. Um, hello." I said shyly, not knowing what to say._

_"Do you know what's going on?" She asked me, sincerity took ahold of her voice._

_"No, why?" I replied, while pulling on the long white dress I was also wearing._

_"My son needs you, do you understand that?" She said, her voice was strong - but I still heard the hurt through it._

_"Yes..." _

_"Renesmee, do you think your Jacob would actually say any of that to you with him being serious?" She said with a laugh, I dropped my arms and looked at her quitely._

_"You know he wouldn't, he loves you, and you love him. He was confused, angry and upset, anyone would say the same thing in his position. Your friend even told you the same, did he not?"_

_"I - I guess." I murmured, while digging my feet into the sand that just happened to appear. I looked up and saw the beach - and a familiar figure in the distance._

_"Go find him, you know where he is. He needs you - I must go now. I'll see you again soon sweetie."_

I opened my eyes to my room's ceiling, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "It was just a dream?" I whispered to myself, confusion swept over me. I was just in the forest . . . okay seriously. What the hell is going on?

I sighed and got out of bed - even if it was only 2:00 a.m. Yesterday was my best birthday - and defiantly the most shocking. How I ended up in my room was still replaying in my mind, how did I get here?

I noticed in my mirror that I was wearing the white dress I had on in the dream. "That's weird . . . I swear I was wearing a t - shirt and jean shorts." I murmured.

What. The. Fuck. Is going on? I left my room and wandered down the hallway of the big house. "Hello?" I called out.

Please someone answer, please, please, please.

No answer.

I went back to my room and picked up my cell phone that was laying open on my floor.

This isn't right. I dialed Jacob's number quickly, It rang twice before going to voice mail.

He pressed ignore.

"Jake - I know you're mad at me, but damnit I need you right now. My family isn't at the house, or anywhere for that matter - and i'm freaking out. I was in the forest last time, and now i'm in my room. I'll explain if you decide to come over . . . and I love you. Bye." I pressed end and walked into my bathroom. I stripped quickly and took a five minuet shower, I turned the water off and wrung my hair out so it was a little damp. I wrapped a towel securly around my body before leaving my bathroom and tip toeing to my closet. I pulled on a set of Victoria's secret bra and panties.

I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a deep blue V - necked T - shirt. I pulled on my black north face over it when the my bedroom door opened.

I froze in the middle of putting my sock on. "Nessie?" Jacob's husky voice asked as he walked over to where I was in my closet.

I sighed in relief and continue putting my socks on. "Right here," I said as I walked out of my closet and where he was. He was sitting on my bed with his hands clasped together and his one knee bouncing, he's done that ever since I can remember.

"You were right, your family isn't anywhere. I picked up the weird scent not far from the house, but it was hours old. I think it was vampire." He said smoothly.

"Not my family's scent?" I asked as my eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, it wasn't them."

I nodded my head and looked down, "I didn't mean what I said, you know that Jake - right?"

He looked up at me, his eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah I know, I didn't mean anything I said either, I'm sorry honey, do you forgive me?" Jacob stood up, and was soon towering over me again as he walked to where I was standing.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. He wrapped me up in a hug and sighed into my hair. "You know I love you, honey - I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." I said softly as I held his face in my hands. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

He picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist when he started to walk towards my bed. He laid us down gently before pulling my blankets over us. He kissed my cheek and then my forehead. "I just worry about you,_ all the damn time_. You're mine Ness, and to think if I would ever loose you scares me,_ a lot._"

"But you won't. Forever and always - I promise." I held up my pinkey and smiled.

He chuckled lightly before twisting his pinkey with mine. "Forever and always." He said with a huge smile


	5. Chapter 5

**_What's this? I'm updating? WOO!_**

* * *

(_Nessie's POV_)

I opened my eyes to a crack of sunlight hitting me right in the face, I groaned and rolled over - well tried to, that is. I ran into a wall.

A wall of Jacob to be exact. His arms held me tightly against his chest, I smiled and closed my eyes again.

My eyes flew open when I realized that my family was no where to be seen.

"Shit, Jake! Wake up! I half yelled as I shook him gently. He cracked one eye open and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He groaned,

I rolled my eyes, "My family?" He chuckled once, "This isn't a laughing matter Jacob!"

"I'm laughing at myself, I probably should have woken you up to tell you that your dad called, the coven up in Alaska needed them immediately - so they left you with me. Your mom kind of freaked when they found you sleeping in the forest before they left,"

I sighed in relief. "I thought the Volturi kidnapped them or something."

He tensed up, "Those mother fu - "

"But they didn't! So it's all good!" I said as I plastered a smile on my face.

He slitted his eyes at me, knowing my enthusiasm was fake.

"Why did they go to Alaska?"

Jake paused, "I'm not sure if they wanted me to tell you - but they found an immortal child. They wanted you're family's help with trying to get her to talk. They think she's around eleven, maybe younger."

"That's not a bad age," I mumbled,

"Any vampire with the physical appearance under the age of thirteen is considered an immortal child. Tanya doesn't want to kill her,"

I shuddered - just thinking about killing a child made me sad.

"Let's move on from this topic...want some breakfast?"

He smiled, "I guess, I'm a little hungry." Just as I was about to get off the bed, his stomach growling stopped me.

"A little?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I pulled him with me down stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as I pulled out everything possible. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast.." He looked at me like he couldn't decide. "Or all of the above?" I asked with a laugh.

He grinned. "All of the above it is."

"Can I help?" He asked as he came over to where I was turned the over on and getting bowls and whisks.

"I know your cooking skills - you can watch, and maybe crack a few eggs - but no, you cannot help." I smirked at him and got to work, After twenty minuets his food was done - It looked as if It could feed a heard of bears, not a man.

He completely devoured everything in under five minuets.

"Jesus, Jake." I said as I started cleaning up.

"Since you made me that killer breakfast, I'm helping you clean up." He said cheerfully as he took the washcloth from me and began washing everything, every time I tried picking up a dish to wash, he'd take it from me. "Nope. You just sit and relax, baby - I'm doing this for you."

"Jake, really - I can do it, I don't care. I like washing dishes!" He gave me a look.

"Just let me do it - go get ready or something, I have decided we are going to do something." I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "You'll see,"

(_Jacob's POV_ )

"Jake, really - I can do it, I don't care. I like washing dishes!" God, she was so sweet and selfless.

"Just let me do it - go get ready or something, I have decided we are going to do something." I watched her as she made that cute little face telling me she was confused.

"What are we going to do?"

I grinned evilly "You'll see,"

She rolled her eye and kissed my cheek. I listened to the sound of her bare feet as they padded out of the kitchen and up stairs. I chuckled softly as I finished the dishes and put them back where they belonged. I made my way to Blondie and Gorilla man's room, just to piss her off. I knew she would know I took a shower in here. I took a quick shower and borrowed some of Emmett's clothing - everything I grabbed still had the tags on. I rolled my eyes and got dressed, everything fitted me well - other than the boxers, they were kind of...restricting.

I put my shoes back on and dropped my dirty clothing in the washer - looks like Nessie did the same cause at the bottom of the washer were these lacy panties. I gulped and shut the washers lid quietly.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Jake! _I internally yelled at myself for such a douche move. I decided I would take her to the beach and then we could go see Leah - I knew she would want to check up on her.

_Nessie's panties, are washing with my clothing._

I wanted to punch anyone who thought about my girl like the way I was, but here I am thinking about her like that - I might as well punch myself!

_Nessie's panties._

FUCK.

I walked across the hallway and past her room, the door was open a little and I got a glimpse of something I most definitely did not need to see after already thinking about her panties.

Nessie wearing_ nothing _but he bra and panties_._

Fuck me running!

_Just keep walking Jake - just keep walking and don't think about it._

Shit. Not helping.

"Jake, can you come in here?" Her voice called, I backed up and popped my head into her room.

I think my mouth dropped open.

Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail on the top of her head wrapped with her own hair. Even though I prefer her with curly hair - this straight pony tail thing was sexy. He had on a tight, _tight _white tank top with a cropped black leather jacket. Her jeans had something in common with her tank top - they were also extremely tight.

Holy hell.

And god dammit, she was bent over wearing these fuck me heels - she was trying to kill me!

"I can't get the zipper up on my shoes, can you do it for me?" She asked sweetly. She got up slowly and turned around. I might have started drooling - who knows?

"I uh - er -uh." I stammered, great - perfect! "Ye - yeah."

I walked over to her slowly, she pulled a chair out and rested her foot on it.

Fuck. Me.

"Thank you Jakey," I smiled at her, trying to hide how she was driving me mad.

"Mmhm, yeah." I zipped the shoe up in a matter of seconds, it just needed a tug.

"Thank you!" She said as she brought her foot down and hugged me tightly.

Jesus Christ, I could feel every curve through her clothing!

"No problem," I said after I cleared my throat.

She was going to be the death of me.

"So what are we doing today?" She questioned as she pulled me out of her room and down the stairs.

"Well uh - we can go visit Leah, then grab lunch and a movie if you want?"

"Like a date?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah - like a date." I chuckled when she squealed in delight.

Damn, my girl was just to cute.


	6. Chapter 6

(_Nessie's POV_)

"Leah?" I called as we made our way into her house, I noticed her bedroom door was closed - the rest of her houses doors were wide open. Jake stood in the doorway while I walked to Leah's bedroom.

I pushed the door open and saw her laying on her bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Leah?" I said again, I walked towards her and sat on the foot of her bed.

"It happened again May, it happened again." she said softly. Her eyes met mine, she looked so broken - so young. This wasn't the strong willed, hard headed Leah I knew.

I frowned sadly at her, "I know."

"He said he was going to fight it - but that didn't last very long. He said just trying to think that he was in love with me made his body hurt. He said he envisioned kissing me - it made him want to hurl. Am I really that bad, Nessie?" tears shone in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

"No, not at all Leah." I pulled her into me for a hug, I felt hot tears hit my skin. "Leah - No man's worth it for you to cry like this." I heard a low growl from Jacob as he stood in the door way.

_Sorry, I wasn't just gonna blurt his name out! That'd make it worse! _I thought as I looked right at him.

Jacob was the only person I could show my thoughts to without touching him - it baffled my father and grandfather.

"Leah?" I heard the back door open and close and a set of footsteps. They stopped and I heard low whispers.

"Don't...that...door...she's...mess - don't...the...Embry!" was all I picked up from Jacob's side of the whispering. Embry pushed the door open - earning a glare from me.

"Lee Lee?" He asked softly as he walked towards us. I growled low, he backed away immediately.

"I just want to talk to her, Ness." he whispered, he seemed distraught over this.

"Talking won't do any good - just leave her alone, you've done enough." I shot accusingly at him. His expression became pained as he stormed out of the house, I heard another set of footsteps come to the door.

"Hey," Seth said with a sad smile on his face. "Want some tea Leah?" he asked in a murmur. He crouched next to the bed and looked at his sister with sadness. This was his second time having to go through Leah's pain dealing with imprints.

I know it's not Embry's fault he imprinted - I would be lost if Jacob never imprinted on me - even if I just found out he did. But why did fate have to be so cruel to Leah? I knew she could be bitter but she was a good person, she cared a lot for people.

Well, not everyone.

"I g-guess." She blubbered into my coats sleeve.

He nodded his head and left the room, such a sweet kid.

He's only 22 - but still so mature.

God - what was I saying? I'm only seven for Christ's sake - and I'm sitting here thinking about him being a good kid. I rolled my eyes at myself. Sometimes I really forgot how old I was.

"You look nice today, May - Jacob's here too, are you two going somewhere?" she asked quietly, her voice was harsh and strained.

I pursed my lips, "We were - but I think you need my friendship more, Jake and I can go on a date some other time."

She sat up at stared at me. "That doofus finally asked you to go on a date?" she asked,

I smiled lightly, "Yeah." I couldn't hold the glee out of my voice.

"Did he tell you about the-the im . . . imprint?" She squeezed her eyes shut when she said imprint - she must have loved Embry more than we all thought.

I nodded my head.

"Have you kissed?" I gave her the look for three seconds before cracking a smile.

She sniffed and then laughed at me, cracking a funny smile. "Jake and Nessie sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G."

"Shut up," I mumbled, a blush appeared on my face.

"Well - go on your date. But then come back over to my house, I really wanna have some girl time to get some . . . unfortunate events out of my head." she crinkled her nose in distaste.

Apparently unfortunate events was not the words that exactly described what went down.

"Alright - you sure you don't want me to stay?" I questioned,

"No - no, go ahead. Have fun smooching your wolf boy." She pushed me off the bed with a sad smile.

"Okay Leah, I'll be back later." I hugged her goodbye and made my way out of her room.

I walked into the kitchen to find Seth and Jacob talking softly.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked as I hoped up on to the counter.

"Nothing." They both said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob; he will be telling me later.

"Well, let's go Ness - bye Seth!" Jake said happily as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Jake!" I squealed, "I can walk, I'm not disabled!"

He laughed. "I'm just getting practice in carrying you around in case you ever do get disabled - in the future, of course." I knitted my eyebrows together - sometimes I would never understand what he meant.

"You're a strange person sometimes, Jake."

He placed me in the car and buckled my seat belt. I rolled my eyes, "Once again - I am not disabled."

He smirked and kissed my cheek tenderly. "I don't care,"

He got in the car and turned it on, it purred to life as he pressed the gas pedal and pulled out of the dirt driveway.

"Where are we going?" I questioned eagerly.

"A place," he smiled. "you've never been there before."

"Jake!" I pleaded, "Tell me!"

He pursed his lips, holding back a smile. "This place called Rivers Edge - it's close by."

I grinned - this would be so much fun - my first date, daddy couldn't kill Jacob now.


	7. Chapter 7

(_Nessie's POV_)

"So, Austin Powers - or Marley and Me." Leah asked as she held up the movie, I grinned and looked at her.

"Groovy baby," I waggled my eyebrows up and down and we both started cracking up, she put the movie in and came over and sat next to me.

"Guess what I found in the attic at my mom's house," She stifled her laughed for a moment to continue speaking. "Picture's of Seth in Pokemon Pj's - watching Pokemon on TV - With his collection of cards scattered all around him.

My mouth dropped open, "No way!" I said while laughing.

"Yeah! I took the box full of pictures, their in my garage." She got up and pulled me with her. Once we got to the garage she took the lip off of a white box and grabbed a picture, she shoved it in my face. "LOOK!"

I stared at the seven year old Seth before I began to laugh violently, I clutched my stomach and tried to control my laughter. "He went as snorlax one year for halloween," She said with a smirk as she showed me another picture - causing my to laugh harder. I fell to the ground rolling around laughing.

After about five minuets of non stop laughter, I sat up and looked at her. "Hey Leah,"

"Yeah?" She asked while still laughing lightly.

"I AM SNORLAX, NOM NOM NOM!" I tackled her legs and pretended to try and eat her. We both started cracking up,

"What are you two doing?" Seth asked as he came into the garage. I looked at Leah and we both about died from laughter. I motioned Seth to come over to where I was sitting, I grabbed onto his legs and tried to stop laughing. "I AM SNORLAX, NOM NOM NOM!" I let go of Seth's legs and rolled around holding my stomach, Leah and my laughter echoed in her garage.

"Oh my God, That was greeeat!" She said while laughing some more. "I'm going to call someone and do that!" I declared as I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

"Paul." We both said at the same time. I pressed call and it rang three times,

"Hello?"

"I AM SNORLAX, NOM NOM NOM!" I said into the receiver before hanging up quickly.

That basically consisted on my night with Leah;

Austin Powers, prank calling, dares, whipped cream fights and forcing Seth to watch re runs of Pokemon wth us.

"Hey Seth, what episode is this?" Leah asked as we got to the 54th episode or something.

He sighed, "The one where they find snorlax in a canon." He said under his breath.

I turned and looked at Leah, "NOM NOM NOM - I AM SNORLAX, FOOOOOOOD!" I bellowed loudly, we both started snickering at Seth's misery.

"You're never going to live this done!" I claimed as I started laughing again.

He groaned and his his head against the coffee table. "Fuck my life," He mumbled.

"NOM NOM NOM!" Leah yelled, starting up another round of howling laughter.

oOoOo

It was currently 4 in the morning and Leah and I were blasting rap,

"Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP!" We heard Seth yell from upstairs, we turned it down and laid on the floor.

"Thanks, Ness." Leah said softly,

"For what?"

She rolled over on her side and looked at me, "For being my best friend."

I smiled at her, "You don't have to thank me, it's just part of my job." I smirked and sat up,

"Yeah, yeah - whatever." She said with a laugh,

"I AM SNORLAX!" I yelled as I tackled her. We both started laughing and continued to pull our all nighter...


	8. Chapter 8

(_Renesmee's POV_)

My phone ringing brought me out of my daze as I finished cooking breakfast for Jacob and the Pack, they were coming over after the long patrol. "Hello?" I answered as I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey Peanut," My father said.

"Dad! Hey! What's up?"

He paused, "We'll be home - "

"Soon?" I cut in with a smile.

"No," He replied sadly "We won't be back for a wile, Renesmee."

There was a silence as I thought about what he said, "How longs a while?" I murmured,

He sighed, "A few months." I sucked in a breath,

"Will you keep calling?" I mumbled into the receiver.

He paused again, "I'll try."

"How bad is it?"

"Tanya ran away with the little girl - we can't find her anywhere, she keeps changing her mind to fast, Alice can't figure out where she is." He sounded stressed beyond belief.

"Oh,"

"If the Volturi find out..." He trailed off, unable to say it.

"They won't," I assured him. "They'll never know."

He sighed again, "They - Oh, Renesmee - I'm sorry Peanut, but Alice knows where she is. Mom and I love you, I'll call you as soon as I can - bye sweetheart!

Before I could reply, the phone line went dead.

I groaned and hit my head on the counter, I didn't even get to say goodbye.

What would the Volturi do to my family? They were trying to destroy the immortal child, not keep it alive. If they found out, Tanya would automatically be murdered for trying to keep the immortal child safe. But what about the rest of her coven?

Would my family and them be punished the same way as Tanya? They were trying to kill it - but they didn't report it. I know that one of the laws stare that if a immortal child is not reported to the Volturi, punishment will soon follow to everyone involved with the immortal child.

Would that include my family?

Irina was murdered for reporting a false accusation upon my family and I - but what if the accusation wasn't false? Would they be dubbed as innocent for reporting it?

I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to think.

They promised not to harm my family seven years ago...they would have to keep the promise, right?

No - gosh, what am I thinking! They are the Volturi, they would take this opportunity to kill my family even if it wasn't necessarily fair. The Volturi were not fair people, Irina shouldn't have died that day!

I wanted to scream, this was so frustrating.

The door flew open and six hungry men came into the room; Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin.

They were currently the only ones in the pack, Jared, Paul and Sam had given up shifting to grow old with their human wives and raise their family. Clair was only ten, so Quil had a good fifteen years of being in the pack. Brady, Collin, Seth and Embry were all imprintless, leaving them in the pack until they imprint - but it depends on their imprints age, of course.

"Mmmm, Nessie's cooking." Seth hummed as he sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes and set the food out on the table for the guys to devour. I started cleaning the dishes - and five minuets later the plates which were once filled with tons of food - was empty.

I felt warm arms snake around my waist, hot breath tickled my neck. I giggled and squirmed in his arms, "Thank you for cooking breakfast, baby." He kissed my neck and hugged me from behind. My eyes widened for a moment, then I slacked into his touch.

_It was the first time he's ever called me anything but Nessie or honey..._

"Get a room or something," Seth mumbled,

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Jacob while still in his arms. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Don't kiss, please you guys - my eyes might burn!" Quil begged, he covered his hands over his eyes and looked away. I turned and glared at him, "So immature," I said with a laugh. I looked at Jacob and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Daddy called and said they won't be back for a few months," I said softly, my eyes casted down and a single tear drop fell, he lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed any trace of tears away.

"It'll be fine, honey - you know how strong they all are." He assured me, his arms encircled me tightly.

I cried softly, Jacob let me cry - knowing it was something I needed.

(_Edward's POV_)

It's been two weeks since Tanya has disappeared, we have no idea where to go next. Alice can't pick up an decisions from Tanya - it is incredibly difficult. Bella and I are worried about Renesmee, she's such a sweet girl - always worrying about others instead of herself. She's our miracle baby. If she know how bad things are here, she would come in a instant to help us.

Oh, my baby girl, she's stunning and so immensely beautiful; she gives Rosalie a run for her money. She has inherited both Bella and my exceptionally good looks, having my facial features; high cheekbones, straight nose and full lips as well as my unusual bronze hair color.

She has Bella's eyes from when she was a human, but the thing that makes me different is her curly hair - inherited from Charlie of course. I worry about her to often, Bella and I both do. While she was growing up - I set so many boundaries, Jacob began to understand more of them as she grew up.

Two years ago, Renesmee had another growth spurt; within two weeks she went from tall and skinny - a child's body, to a woman's body. Carlisle had then estimated her age to look around fifth teen. I had so many rules that Renesmee would just try to rebel against them purposely.

There was no more sitting on Jacobs lap. No more kisses on the forehead. No more sleepovers. No more laying in the same bed - I knew how Renesmee's mind worked, those two weeks she began seeing Jacob in a different light - even if she didn't know it. She would hug him longer, his hands always lingering a few seconds longer then the always had whenever she just touched his shoulder or something. She would scoot closer to him - Jacob didn't notice until I pointed it out to him a few months after her growth spurt.

That's when he actually looked at her - and that's when his feelings hit him hard. I know all about it, I was standing right there when it happened.

And now she's all grown up - and living alone with Jacob. It scares the hell out of me. I know he wouldn't pressure her into anything - and just recently they took the next step. But Jacob has be sexually frustrated for a few months now, Jasper picked it up in his feelings - I on the other hand, had to listen to his thoughts about my daughter.

She was so pure and innocent, I couldn't imagine her doing anything beyond a hug - with anyone. It just didn't seem like my little girl. But I knew, I knew they weren't just hugging - they - I can't even say it without getting angry. Jacob would never hurt her, he loves her - but she was still my daughter, and he was her boyfriend, and I was going to do what every man dreaded from their girlfriends fathers;

The talk.

Not just any talk, the sex talk - the 'I'll - Kill - You - If - You - Hurt - My - Daughter - Or - Make - Her - Do - Anything' talk.

Jacob knew it was coming sooner or later - and right now my decision was it was going to happen sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

I did what most of you suggested, read a few M rated fics. *shudders* haha, just kidding! It wasn't at all that bad, to be honest - how most of my guy friends talk is much worse then the descriptiveness of the characters - um - special moments and what not.

(_Renesmee's POV_)

It's been nine months since my father last called, but his call wasn't for me - It was for Jacob. So the last time I talked to my father was nearly a year ago, I missed my family so much - Jacob could tell. Jacob refuses to tell me what they talked about - he said it was guy stuff that I didn't need to know about yet. That's what he always says, it made me angry that this was something Jake hid from me. The conversation they had was short - they couldn't have talked about much - right?

"Are we going to jump, or what?" I asked a little annoyed. Jake and I were going cliff diving - well I thought we were.

"Ness…" He said softly, "If you get hurt..." He trailed off again, looking at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Jake, I'm not a fragile human - plus you'll be right there with me when I jump!"

"Please Nessie? Let's just go and swim at the beach instead of this."

I groaned, "Ja - ake!" I whined, I grimaced at my tone. "You said we would do it sometime!"

"How about some other time be sometime?" He asked with a smile

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No - we're doing it now or I'm jumping _alone_." His eyes widened and he growled softly,

"You're going to be the death of me one day, Nessie." He said while shaking his head.

"I know." I said as I giggled and I pulled him with me to the edge.

"If you jump out of my arms, I might kill you, okay?" He said seriously, a playful smirk fell onto him face - ruining the seriousness.

"Yes Mr. Alpha sir!" I saluted him, he growled playfully and picked me up; cradling me close to him.

"Don't drop me Jake." I whispered as I looked at the deep blue water,

"I would never." He whispered back, then he jumped. I screamed as the wide blew past us, we hit the water - it was a little cold but not to much fun. Jake let go of me once we were in the water, I swam up and took in a few breaths of air. My grin couldn't have gone unnoticed

"Oh my gosh Jake! That was so fun!" I squealed and I jumped in the water towards him,

He pulled me close to him, the water rocked our bodies softly.

We eventually swam back to the shore and laid in the wet sand next to each other.

"Today was fun," I breathed. I looked over at him and grinned.

"Everyday with you is fun," He said back. He pulled my body against me, warming me instantly.

After a while, I realized were still in our bathing suits. "Let's go back up to the cliffs and get our clothing - it's probably going to rain." I looked up at the sky to see two black rain clouds.

He nodded and we quickly made our way back up to the cliffs.

oOoOo

"Jacob Black! Give me my shirt back!" I yelled as I chsed him down the trail leading away form the clifs and back to the road. I was running around in a bikini top, jean shorts and flip flops - chasing a 6 foot 9 inch man, who was also shirtless. He was waving our shirts in the air laughing and running, I was going to kill him.

We made it all the way back to the car, he was on one side and I was on the other. The windows were down and I glared at him. "Give it back," I growled.

He smirked, "You're just so cute when you're pissed, you're face gets all scrunched up..." He trailed off, looking at me with a grin eating smile. I lunged through the two open car windows and tackled him. I grabbed my shirt from his hands and put it on. "Thanks," I said sweetly before walking around the car. I opened the passenger door and slid into the car. I peered out the drivers window at him. "You coming?" I asked.

He scratched his head and stared at me, "You just...?" He shook his head and stood up. He opened the door and slip in next to me. "How did you...?"

I laughed, "Mad skills."

"Apparently," He mumbled as he started the car. We got back to his house in a few minuets, I got out of the car and rolled my shoulders. I was just about to take a step when Jacob picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Jacob William Black Put me down!" I yelled as I hit his shoulder playfully,

He laughed and carried me inside, laying me down on the couch. We ended up watching TV for a bit,

"Ness?" He asked after a while

"Yeah?" I question, I looked up at him. His eyebrows were knitted together.

"Have you ever thought about...marriage?" He asked quietly, looking down at me.

I pondered for a bit - Jacob and I have been together for nearly a year, A frustrating year no doubt - and when I say frustrating, I mean sexually. We would get close to going all the way, but then Jacob said we couldn't do it, we had to wait. It ended up in an argument most of the time, which annoyed me to no end.

I wanted to marry him, no doubt about that. He was the one for me - my soul mate - my everything and more.

But, marrying someone when your own family probably can't even be there to see the happiest day of your life happen...was something I did not want to happen.

"Yeah a little, have you?" I asked him, my voice was quiet as I peered up at him,

He took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"What do you think of it?" I questioned unhesitatingly,

"I think that marriage is just another way for me to tell you how much you mean to me, because you are _my world_, Ness." He looked me deep in the eyes before continuing, "But, I know it's something we should wait for - seeing as how I know you so well - you would want your family with you."

I nodded my head and snuggled closer to him again, "Why do you always stop whenever we...you know...get close to..." I trailed off, hoping he'd understand.

"Edward." He said simply,

"What about my dad?" I questioned, I looked up at him again.

"He wants us to wait until we are married - so that way we don't have to really worry about you getting pregnant...if you even can, that is." He explained, looking at the wall blankly.

"Why wouldn't we just use a condom then?" I questioned, I sat up and stared at him expectantly.

He laughed sheepishly, "Condoms...melt when werewolves use them." He shuddered as if remembering a memory, I froze - has Jacob had sex? He told me he hasn't - I made him promise that we'd be the ones to give our selves away to a few months ago.

"How do you know?" I asked accusingly,

He laughed, "No - Nessie, I'm a virgin." His face heated up. "Pack mind, honey."

I blushed too, how could I think my Jacob would do that to me. I felt ashamed of myself. "Jake - I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha - "

He kissed me quickly, cutting me off. "Shut up, it's fine. I don't care,"

"We're practically married." I stated, he looked at me in question. I held up my wrist in front of his face where all the gifts hes given me; my silver and diamond bracelet that says forever, my promise ring - to say he will marry me one day, my Quileute bracelet he gave me when I was little and all the charms on my silver and diamond bracelet; a wolf, a boy hugging a girl, and a heart.

"Oh, well - what if I add something to your collection?" He asked with a smile

"Like what?" I asked, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's a surprise." he said with a grin, He pulled me up with him and dragged me outside to the forest. What was he doing? It's nearly midnight!

"Can't it wait till morning?" I asked,

He laughed, "Just get on my back." I rolled my eyes and hopped up on his back. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and enjoyed his warmth.

"So, what's this surprise?" I asked as I laid my cheek on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," His tone was smug, I could see his devilish smirk in the dark night.

I groaned and relaxed against him, he walked through the forest for a good twenty minuets. Before he said something again,

"Surprise," He whispered, I looked at him with a confused look on my face, I had no idea where we were. He chuckled a few times to himself and he set me down on my feet.

"We're at a cool pond I came across awhile back." He said with a proud smile,

"What do you call it?" I asked as I let him lead me to the small pound. I heard the frogs croaking, I giggled and held onto his hand tighter.

"I don't have a name for it yet, but when the moons light hits the pond it makes this whole area sparkles like stars." He explained,

"That sounds pretty." I whispered happily,

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Not half as pretty as you." I giggled, his warm breath was tickling my ear as he brushed a curl away from my face.

"Thank you this is a wonderful surprise, thank you Jake." I gave him a soft kiss and let him he pull me over to one of the large trees. We both plopped down on the soft grass, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was laying between his legs, with my back pressed against his chest.

"I love you," He whispered, he kissed my neck softly, then my temple.

"I love you too," I said back, I intertwined our fingers and opened my connection. I showed him my burning love and passion I felt for him and how he made me feel. He hugged me tighter to him,

"If I could show you how I felt - it would take years, because I love you that much." My face heated up, I turned my body a little and kissed him again, "Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

The sparkling pond caused light to dance onto our bodies, I turned and watched the dancing colors - it reminded me of my family sparkling in the sun. A pang went through my chest momentarily, would I ever see them? Jacobs hot lips on my shoulder brought me out of my sad thoughts.

"This is so beautiful, it reminds me so much of my family - I just, thank you..." Tears came to my eyes as my voice trailed off, I was in such awe of the sparkling pond.

"You Renesmee, are beautiful, this place is just merely pretty." He said, I looked up to see him smiling.

"You should call it midnight stars, it reminds me of the stars in the sky at midnight." I announced softly,

"That's a good name." He replied to me, sounding relaxed.

He pulled us up, and led me over to the sparkling pond,

"Come here, look at this." I was confused at first and watched him get down on one knee and pulled a huge beautiful diamond ring out of the water, I didn't know what to say. My moth dropped open,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've loved you forever, and I want you to be mine forever. You are my life, my world you are my everything. Fate has blessed me with you, and I could not be any luckier or happier to be able to call you my imprint - and maybe one day, my wife. Will you marry me?"

I didn't realize it until there were tears streaming down my face

"Yes." I whispered quietly.

He slid the ring on my finger and got up, he took my face in between his hands and kissed me gently.

"I will love you forever, I promise." He assured,

I wrapped my arm's around his neck as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Jacob I'm so happy! I love you so much!" I kissed him again, I pressed my palm to his cheek and let my connection open up. I showed him how much love I felt, and how happy I was. He kissed me rougher.

"So perfect," He murmured into my hair as he held me close..

oOoOo

"And I can invite your whole family? Cousins, aunts, Grandparents, everyone?" I asked as we ate breakfast,

"My cousins? I haven't talked to most of my family in years," He said with a laugh. "It'll be weird seeing them again."

"Tell me about them?" I asked as I held his large hands in my tiny ones.

Copper against porcelain.

"I have one Aunt, she's on my mothers side. Her names Ruby I think, well she has tons of kids. All of them are around the age of twenty, There's Luke, Kara, Maddie, Zora, Aaron, Kevin, Ryan and Homer." He explained,

"Homer?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup." He confirmed with a laugh,

"Eight kids?" I questioned. Eight kids? Holy Hell.

He nodded his head with a chuckle,

"We should invite your family for a family reunion, seeing as how you haven't seen them in forever,"

"I'll call around." He said,

"Yay!" I squealed as I jumped into his lap, clapping my hands and jumping up and down.

He groaned, "Ness, if you keep doing that..." My eyes widened, I stopped moving.

"Sorry," I mumbled and began to get off of him. He pulled me back into his lap.

"I was going to say, if you keep doing that - I might have to take you right here, right now." Heat rushed through me, and a blush crept onto my face, I situated myself in his lap.

"I wouldn't mind that," I said with a sly smile.

He looked at me pleadingly, "You know how hard it is already, Nessie - don't beg me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him. I pressed my body against his, "Please Jake, I want this - I want you." I murmured as I trailed my finger on his chest.

I went though thew How to Seduce Men 101 class - as Leah called it. I spent a week with Leah at her house, learning how to convince Jake to...take me.

He growled as rested his head on my shoulder, "Nessie - you're killing me."

"JACOB!" Three voices boomed as I heard the door crash open. I growled loudly and turned to face my targets.

Embry, Quil and Seth. I stood up and faced them, tapping my foot with my arms crossed - the glare could not have been missed.

They walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw me,

"NESSIE!" They all yelled and started running towards me.

I screamed, "Jacob!"

"Touch her, I'll kill you." He growled as he stood up.

The all froze in place, it was kind of funny at how he was being serious and they knew it.

"Can we hug her?" Embry asked quietly,

I looked at Jacob who thought about it for a second, "Yeah, sure."

They ran towards me again and gave me a big group hug.

"Guys..." I wheezed, "Can't...breath!"

"Oh sorry Ness!" Seth yelled as he let go, along with Quil and Embry.

"Hey Ness, do you realize you're like the pack mama now?" Embry said with a wink,

I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy, over sized wolf men screaming mommy."

Jacob cracked a smile, he pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead.

"Go bother Leah guys." Jacob said with a laugh,

"Ha!" Seth said, "She'd kick our ass'!"

I shook my head, "I doubt that."

"Then just run away if she does." Jacob said.

"Whatever," They mumbled as they left the house.

Pack mama? Lovely.


	10. Chapter 10

(Edward's POV)

"Nahule, Is Renesmee ever capable of having children?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose,

Nahuel shrugged and looked down at the dirt, "Only one of my sisters has gotten pregnant."

"Out of how many?" Carlisle asked, his hand rubbing his chin.

"A dozen or so, but she died after carrying the child for four weeks." I sucked it a jagged breath,

"Do you think Jacob could ever get her pregnant?" I asked softly, hoping for the answer to be no. It it meant my daughter dying - Jacob would understand completely.

"He's a shifter, correct?" Nahuel questioned, adverting his eyes from everyone.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Then the baby will be stronger than a normal child, but I'm not sure if Renesmee would survive." His tone softened,

"Was your sisters baby's father human or vampire?" Rosalie asked, weaving her hands into a crown as she turned her attention on Nahuel. He looked up and momentarily met her eyes,

"He was human."

"Maybe the baby was just to weak, and it dying killed her." I offered my explanation. I heard the wheels in Carlisle's brain turning, I smirked knowing he was onto something.

"No - it was the skin. Renesmee's skin is like ours, only a little less strong. Which means it would give the baby no room to grow, thus your sister had a miscarriage from the baby suffocating because the baby wasn't strong enough to stretch the skin. Seeing as how Jacob is a shifter, which would make him basically just as strong as a vampire - they baby would be strong enough to stretch Renesmee's skin."

Bella's face lit into a smile, "So she can have children?"

Carlisle pursed his lips, "I believe so,"

"Watch out for weird things Renesmee might do, almost human things. It could be signs of pregnancy." Nahuel warned,

"Like what?" Bella asked,

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to me,

"Well, getting nauseous at the sight or smell of blood - not running as fast as she normally would be able to." Nahuel shrugged,

I pursed my lips, I would have to call Jacob.

(Renesmee's POV)

"Ugh, Leah - I'm gonna hurl." I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. "I don't want that five hundred bucks anymore."

"C'mon, you pansy! You just have to eat nine more doughnuts, then run three miles!"

"I already ate three, and when I barf - it's going to be on you."

Leah and I decided we (we meaning I) could run three miles, eat twelve doughnuts, then run three more miles. All because she betted the guys five hundred bucks that I could do it.

And Leah made this bet, knowing I do not do well with any form of sugar. "I fucking hate you," I cursed. She shoved another doughnut at my face, I slapped her hand away and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm seriously going to kill you," I mumbled. I took the doughnut and took a bite out of it. I cringed and swallowed the overly sweet tasting pasty. "So gross."

She gaffed at me, "Those things are God, you're crazy."

I laughed, "Yeah - me, the crazy one. Alright." I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"Eight and a half!" She said cheerfully. The guys all laughed until I shot them a death glare. I saw Jacob shaking his head with a small shit eating grin.

"You're balls are on a damn silver platter now," I growled towards him. His eyes darted up to meet mine, I grinned back at him before eating the rest of the nasty product. I ate two more before falling onto my butt in the grass.

"Six more to go!" She announced. "You're half way there!"

I gulped down the bile I felt coming up, "Seriously - you're dead." I mumbled for maybe they twentieth time.

"I've come to realize that." She snickered and handed me another pastry. I groaned and began to eat it.

I watched as she squished all of the doughnuts together to make one large, flat doughnut. The sight of it made me want to kill myself. She handed it to me with a gleaming smile.

"Nom, nom, nom!" She chirped before laughing lightly. I sarcastically laughed before glaring at her. I ate it quickly, feeling like I was going to pass out any second, I took a swig of water and stood up. "Run!" Leah yelled as she pushed me in the direction I was supposed to go in. They piled into Leah's car and drove next to me.

"I hate all of you," I grumbled.

Embry snickered, "What happened to; 'I can do this, I don't fuck around!'?" I started running towards the car but Leah sped up, causing me to chase the car through Forks - earning several curios stares. We went past the police station just as Charlie had to come out for his lunch break.

I cursed and tried to hide next to the moving car. Leah slammed the gas pedal, leaving me in the road as Charlie stared at me expectantly.

"Ah, shit." I muttered. I gave him a tight smile before fleeing after the car, yelling many death threats against Leah.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter because I was bored and had time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV

I watched Nessie sleep in my arm's, God she's _so_ beautiful. The way the moon's light hit the small of her back that wasn't covered with her shirt made her look even more stunning. It shimmered lightly, tempting me to touch the silky skin. I sighed deeply and twirled a copper curl around my finger, how did I get so damn lucky?

I smiled to myself and continued to play with her hair as I thought about calling my father for this family reunion thing Nessie wanted to do so damn much.

All of my grandparents are dead, leaving just a few aunts and uncles, and of course my sisters.

I glanced over at the clock, Ness has been knocked out cold since Leah dropped her off. I remember her mumbling something about how she hated sugar and Leah right before passing out on the couch. I wrinkled my nose and remember today's the day Rach was supposed to have the twins. I carefully unwrapped myself from Nessie and left the room, quietly sneaking down the hallway and into the kitchen. Ever since dad's stroke he moved out of the place Ness and I were living in currently, and closer to Rachel (she insisted even though the old man was stubborn as hell and didn't want to).

I picked up the phone and dialed his number, It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered, his tone tired.

"Hey dad," I greeted cheerfully,

"Oh hey son, what do you need?" he questioned, I could tell he wasn't happy . . . I probably woke him up.

"Well you know how you wanted to do that family reunion thing a year or so ago?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Ness thought it was a brilliant idea, and she wants to meet everyone. And I was thinking about maybe having it sometime this week?"

"Your Aunt Jennie won't want to have anything to do with it, but I'm sure Emmie, Nora and Connie will come. Does Collin know that you're hosting this?"

"Pretty sure I told him . . . what about Rebecca?" I questioned with a dumb tone.

"Son, she and Solomon are coming to visit with Mackenzie, and Liam already, to see Rachel and the new babies when they get here. I told you this yesterday." he sighed, I think I had a worse memory than he did sometimes . . .

"You did?" I asked, still with the same dumb tone.

"Yes son,"

"Oh, I forgot I guess . . ." I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"I'll call everyone, bye Jake."

"Bye dad, Love you." I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen Ness was sitting on the counter, wearing just my shirt.

_I hate it when she does that to me . . ._

"Sorry if I woke you up." I said with a smile as I walked towards her.

"The bed got to cold, I woke up on my own." she looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her beautiful toffee-brown eyes. Her full rose pink lips tugged upwards in a white smile as I stood between her legs, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently, we both smiled into the kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth with a small giggle.

I placed my hands firmly on her delicate hips and rubbed my thumbs back and forth on the exposed skin from my shirt lifting up on her.

Loud yelling and pounding on the door interrupted us minuets later, causing me to growl deep in my chest. "Jake!" Seth's familiar voice yelled from the outside.

"Goddamnit, Seth." I muttered as I pulled my self away from Nessie and went to answer the door angrily. I swung it open quickly and gave Seth a dark look. Nessie came right behind me, popping out to peer around me from behind. Her small hands resting on my lower back.

"Rachel's water just broke!" he yelled, then he froze when he saw Nessie. "Oh sorry man I didn't know . . ."

"Just go, we're coming." I growled as I shut the door on his face.

Nessie's tinkling laughter clamed me down, causing me to crack a smile at her.

"What's so funny?" I questioned as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed in surprise and started laughing some more.

"You! You always get so flustered when people interrupt us!" she continued to giggled as I tickled her sides when I set her down on the couch

"Why don't you get 'flustered'?"

"Because we have forever." she said in a 'duh' tone.

I chuckled, "You and you're logic, Ness . . . "

Nessie smiled and pulled my head towards hers again, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "C'mon, we've got a niece's and or nephews to see!"

oOoOo

Nessie's POV-

When we got to the hospital, Rachel was still in labor. Jared, Kim and their children, three year old Sasha and one year old Jackson were there along with Sam, Emily, and their three sons, Anthony who is four, Mark who is one and Levi who is currently only five months old. Billy was there of course and just as Jacob, Seth and I arrived Billy wheeled him self over to us.

"What took you guys so long?" he questioned, staring at Jacob and I.

Seth was about to say something when I stomped on him foot.

"Ow!"

Seth limped over to a seat next to Jared, Sam and Jared were snickering at Seth's lack of being manly.

"Sorry dad we were taking care of some stuff." Jacob said with a grin.

_Making out counts as stuff? _I sent to him as I interlaced my fingers with his.

Billy raised him eyebrows and cracked a smile.

"Uh huh, yea must have been really important."

"Uh yea, important?" Jacob said, sounding a bit confused.

I chuckled and pulled Jacob over to one of the couches, we sat down and I made myself comfortable snuggling into his side.

After a few minuets of silence, Jacob whispered in my ear."Ness?"

"Mhm?" I questioned as I cracked one eye open and looked at him.

"My sister is coming."

"Rebecca?" I questioned stupidly.

"No, Rachel." he said jokingly. "Yes mama, Rebecca." I looked at him with confusion on my face, he kissed my nose and chuckled.

I smiled at him and connected our lips briefly. "She's from Hawaii, right?"

He nodded his head and I caught sight of a Rachel look-a-like walking towards the waiting room holing a little boy, around the age of three and a little girl, maybe eight or nine holding a man's hand. That must be Rebecca, Leo, Mackenzie and Liam.

"Did we miss anything?" she questioned aloud.

I sat up a little more and straightened out my t-shirt.

"No, Becca." Jake said with a quiet laugh. I nervously twirled the ring on my finger, looking up at his other sister and catching her eye briefly.

"Jake?"

She put the little boy down and he ran over to Billy, along with the little girl following close behind him. Leo and Rebecca walked over to us and she was looking between Jake and myself.

"Well, you sure have gotten even bigger . . . since what four years ago?"

"Yeah I think it's been that long." Jacob said as we both stood up, he wrapped his arms around me from behind me and rested his hands under mine.

"Becca, I want you to meet my fiance, Renesmee." Jacob announced proudly.

Her eyes got wide and her mouth hung open. She let out a squeal and clapped her hands together. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't anyone tell me? When did you meet? How did you meet? Oh my Gosh, it's so good to meet you. You're absolutely beautiful, Jacob; look at you little brother getting a girly like her!"

I blushed and gave her a small smile. "You can call me Nessie, Jake tells me all about you all the time." I held my hand out and she gladly shook it.

Emily and Kim came running over to me, squealing and smiling as they pulled me away from Jacob and began throwing questions at me.

"Let's see the ring girl!" Kim, and Emily were bouncing up and down when I held up my left hand.

"Holy crap! That's-"

"A really big rock!" Emily finished the sentence for Kim and I laughed.

"I know!" I squealed.

"It's beautiful . . . "

"I know!" I squealed again, laughing at myself this time.

"Whens the date?" Emily asked me.

"Well, we're thinking about Christmas day?" I said, sounding none to sure.

"Aw." the said in unison.

"Oh! You could do a Christmas diner, the wedding, then the diner then the wedding party!" Kim said to me with a beaming grin.

"That's a great idea Kim!" I told her with happiness.

Paul came running into the room, his smile blatant and obvious "It's a girl!" he yelled happily. He ran out of the waiting room and disappear for ten minuets before running back in.

"It's a boy! Rebecca, Rach wants to see you." Rebecca ran after Paul in the room I'm guessing Rachel is in. I sighed as Emily and Kim began to excitedly buzz about the babies, I found myself walking over to Jacob sadly. I never really thought about how I couldn't have children . . . but it was times like theses where I found myself thinking about how I wanted a little baby of my own. A baby with Jacob, one that would have his dark eyes and hair, and his beautiful skin.

I leaned into his side, he wrapped both of his arms around me to comfort me. Knowing how I felt. I wish so badly that I could have children, knowing that would make Jake and I the happiest people in the world but with me being a stupid half breed I can't conceive children. It could kill me if I do. Everyone in the pack and their imprint's besides Claire knew that I couldn't have children, so they knew when someone close to us was pregnant they knew we felt deeply saddened. He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"I know mama, I know."

I rested my hand on his left cheek and showed him pictures of little tan girls with black and bronze curly hair with Jacob's eyes and then I showed him picture's of me with a round stomach and him kissing my stomach. He removed my hand from his cheek and kissed my palm. He told everyone we were going to be outside for a few minuets. When we were out side I let my tears come.

"Jake, it's not fair, this isn't fair to you! You shouldn't want me when I can't give you what you want most!" I sobbed into his chest and he just held me.

"Ness, I don't need anything as long as I have you, your are what keeps me grounded, keeps me sane. I need you only, nothing else. You Ness, are what I want and what I need."

I cried harder into his chest and he lightly grabbed my chin and lifted my head so he could look into my eyes.

"Don't cry over this, for all we know it could be possible."

"But Carlisle said-"

"Carlisle doesn't know anything about half breeds having children, remember he told us Nahule thinks that since I'm only half shifter a baby wont be to strong for you to handle. You know that's why they've been gone, searching for answers about you too."

"Just like a human baby, but a little stronger?" was all I really caught from what he said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, Jake!" He picked me up and twirled me around while I laughed and squealed.

Jake kissed me tenderly and I smiled into the kiss.

"Let's go back inside, I want to tell Kim and Emily!" Jake laughed and nodded his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

When we got home it was about three in the morning, I was exhausted and so was Nessie, she passed out around one at the hospital. smiled down at her as I carried her out of the car and inside. I walked into our bedroom and set her sleeping body down. I went to _our _dresser and pulled out one of my shirts. I carefully unbuttoned her shirt and took it off of her slowly.

I didn't know what to do as I stared at her, she was lying peacefully in her bra and shorts. I know she hates sleeping in her bra so do I just take it off? I mean, it's not really a problem because I've seen her naked before, _but still_. I sighed and decided to just put my shirt on her and take her jean shorts off. That's good enough, my shirt covers everything down to her knees.

I rolled my shoulders and pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it in the corner of the room. I left my basketball shorts on, and picked Nessie up again, laying her carefully under the covers. I soon joined her and fell asleep not minuets later…

Nessie's sweet voice brought me out of my already Nessie filled dreams, "Mmm, morning Jakey." she whispered in my ear. I cracked a smile and kept my eyes closed for a second longer.

"Morning, babe." I said with a yawn, I cracked my eyes open to see her smiling face hovering over mine; her hair cascading around my head to create a curtain of sorts. She rested her hands on my chest as she sat close to my naval.

"Tonight I get to meet everyone," she said, her smile transforming into a grin.

I chuckled. "Yes you do."

"Nessie, I'm not feeling so good. I was wondering if I could have some medicine?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes playfully and scooted down my body. "What kind of medicine?" her face was inches away from mine, she knew where I was going with this.

"How about Nessie medicine?" I asked with a smile

She bit her lips, "I think I can give that to you . . ."

She kissed along my jaw and then my lips. I rolled over so I was hovering over her.

"I thought I was being your medicine?" she asked, feigning hurt.

"You are, I just wanted to take you a different way . . ." she laughed and brought my head down closer to hers and kissed my lips softly. I smiled in the kiss and she slapped my chest,

"Jake, stop it. You're ruining it." she scolded,

I smiled bigger, "I'm sorry, honey. It's just so hard for me to not smile when I'm with you."

This time, she was the one smiling. "Stop being a sweetheart and kiss me," she whispered softly.

Just as I was about to dive in for another kiss, the phone started to ring shrilly. I groaned and looked at Nessie who held the same expression as me.

Nessie reached over and answered it, a sigh leaving her lips as she did.

"Hello?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"Who is this?" the other line questioned. I furrowed my brows and looked at Nessie curiously. I rolled onto my back and pulled Nessie with me, she cracked a smile but became serious again.

"This is Renesmee . . . " Nessie said with confusion.

"May I speak to Jacob?" the other line asked,

"Um, sure."

Nessie handed me the phone with a weird glance, and then relaxing on top of my chest.

"Hello?"

"Jacob Black! Who in the world was on the phone, did you have a one night stand?"

"Aunt Nora?"

"Yep! In the flesh!" she said with a laugh, "So, who was the girl? A girlfriend by any chance?"

"Not a girlfriend," I said with a smile and looked at Nessie, her chocolate eyes sparkled as we stared at each other. "Renesmee is my Fiancé"

"Your getting married?"

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off, "Nessie and I were going to announce it tonight the barbecue."

"I wont tell a soul!" she said with excitement.

"Okay, did you need anything?" I asked,

"No just calling to tell you we're all coming!"

"Okay see you tonight Aunt Nora."

"Bye Jakers!" she said with a laugh

"Bye, Auntie." I pressed end and tossed the phone somewhere, Nessie raised her left eyebrow with a hint of a smirk ghosting at her lips.

"Jakers?"

I groaned, "My family calls me that . . . " I

She smiled lightly, "It's kind of cute."

I shook my head and laughed, "It's not cute when all the women in your family pinch your cheeks and kiss your face until it's covered in ugly shade of red lipstick."

She burst out laughing, "Jake!" she continued to laugh until she could barely catch her breath

"Not funny." I grumbled.

"Yes it is!" she argued with another laugh.

"Well, I think this is funny!" I began to tickle her and she started squirming and laughing harder.

"Ja-a-ake sto-op!"

"Nah," I continued to tickle her until she was out of breath.

"Not fair!" she whined,

"Completely," I argued, smiling the whole time. I pecked her lips softly, which soon turned into heavier kissing, which then led to heavier _activities_.

"Fine" We began were we left off when the phone rang, after thirty minuets of none stop moans Our bedroom door flung open.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen we need to talk about wedding stuff! _Annnd_ you and Jacob are naked . . . really?"

"What the fuck pixie!" I yelled in surprise as I pulled the covers over Nessie and I.

"Alice, when did you guys get home?"

"Late last night, but that's not the issue. Ness, get out of bed get dressed. Come into the living room when you're decent, you too Jacob." she barked the order and went storming away. I met Nessie's confused eyes.

"They could have called and said they were home . . . "

"We did! But you two we're either romping or not home!" Alice shouted from the other room.

"Romping?" Nessie questioned aloud with a 'what-the-fuck' kind of look fixed on her face. "They leave for a year and this is how I get greeted? Feelin' the love, Alice . . . "

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter, "Well you could have told us you decided to get engaged!"

Nessie palmed her forehead, "That was our plan when you all got home!"

Nessie cursed to herself and got up, and going towards the bathroom.

"Oh, what a nice view." I said with a laugh as I watched her walk the entire way.

"Shut up, Jake." she said playfully and shut the bathroom door.

"Na, I'm just going to stick with the view!" I listened as the shower went on and she began to hum. I smiled to myself.

"Lucky bastard." I furrowed my brows and watched Alice walk in. "She's one of a kind, Jake."

I sighed, "I know Alice, trust me I know."

She smiled, "She's all grown up now, I swear if I could cry I'd be bawling right now." she laughed lightly. "I'm glad you're the one who stole my nieces heart, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way . . . mostly because she's your imprint, which technically means you can't break her heart."

"Not that I would if she wasn't my imprint."

Alice nodded, "I know, but I'm just glad she is. It's reassuring." Alice got up from her seat at the foot of the bed and went over to the closet, picking out a white strapless sundress and some flip-flops.

"Pretty plain, I'm surprised you're not bedazzling the shit out of that thing."

Alice glared at me, "I didn't bring my bedazzler with me today."

I snorted a laugh, but held my lips together we she shot me another burning look. I held my hands up in defence, "Sorry, sorry!"

"Go hang with the guys, but before you go please take a shower." Alice said playfully, "You smell like dog."

I grinned, "You smell pretty bad too, Pixie." I laughed and hurried off the bed, running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom in the hallway. I grabbed a quick shower and found myself walking to the kitchen.

I fixed myself two subs and ate them quickly, but not quick enough because the doorbell rang. I groaned, and went to answer it. Holding a sub in one hand and holding my towel around my waist with the other. I held my sub with my mouth to open the door, I pulled it open and the girls at the door gave me a weird look.

I took the sub out of my mouth and smiled, "Hello, ladies!"

"Hey, Jake." Kim said as she rolled her eyes,

"Jacob, put a shirt on!" Rebecca said as she slapped my chest.

I grinned, "Sorry, sis."

"So, where's the bride to be?" Emily asked with bright eyes.

I laughed, "In our bedroom . . . sorry if it's messy. We've been - "

"Please, do not say _another_ word." Rebecca interrupted me, I shook my head and chuckled.

"I was going to say _busy_, and not that_ kind_ of busy."

All the girls nodded and giggled, before leaving me in the living room. I shrugged and followed them . . . I needed clothing.

"Stop right there, dog." Alice ordered on the other side of the door when I put my hand on the doorknob.

"I need clothing . . ."

The door opened quickly and Alice shoved clothing against my chest before slamming the door shut again. "Damn pixie . . ." I rolled my eyes and dropped my towel, getting dressed in the hallway.

"Bye Nessie, I love you!" I called as I shut the front door and left the house, heading towards my Rabbit in the grass. I got in the car and drove in town to get to Embry's shitty apartment.

"Embry, you home?" I called as I pushed the door open.

"We're all in here!" someone called.

I walked a little ways to the living room and saw the entire pack watching a football game.

"What the hell is everyone doing in here?"

"Watching the game, man!" one of the younger wolves said, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hated it when they called me _man_ or _dude_.

"Nice, who's on?"

"Patriots game,"

I smiled, I already knew that.

"So, how come you're not with Ness?" Quil asked as I sat down.

I shrugged, "Alice kicked me out . . . they're 'wedding planning'." I made quotations with my fingers.

A few guys laughed, "So, a leech kicked you out of your own house?" Embry's questioned.

I cracked a smile, "I guess so, but don't give me shit. Annie's kicked you out of the house before."

Emrby rolled his eyes, "Only cause I ate her fruity pebbles . . ."

"How come you're not part of this 'wedding planning'?" Shane changed the subject, one of the younger wolves. He was twenty one and already married to his imprint.

I shrugged, "Dunno, and don't really care. Alice would probably have my head if I tried to be a part of it anyways, Nessie barely gets any say in it anyways."

"Have you guys, you know . . . "

I cut him off, "Nope, she wants to wait till we're married."

"Bullshit," Seth said. "_Edward_ wants you to wait."

I threw a pillow at him, he easily dodged it and began laughing.

"You're a dick," I said with a laugh.

Seth shrugged, "I can deal with that."

I rolled my eyes, today was going to be a long day.


End file.
